SAKURA FIRST LOVE CHAPTER 3
by animegeek102
Summary: sasuke's identity has been revealed, that's the problem....Sakura is having second thoughts about sasuke. So is sasuke....about sakura. "Sakura, I..." read more to find out...


SAKURA FIRST LOVE CHAPTER 3

"But, you kissed her!" Sakura yelled as looked at him with awe.

"Pfft…."

_He-He's panicking….she __**must **__be his girlfriend…!_

"Heh. If you saw all that then I might as well tell you…" Sasuke said while giggling. "I work at a host club…" ( a host club is like a big club for hot boys, who are like prostitutes, who get together will all bunch of girls and sleep with them or whatever to get money.)

" I specialize in out calls…That women is one of my clients…but we're having so problems right now…" Sasuke explained.

"Your…..a host?!" Sakura said in amazement.

_No way…_

"Please, your kidding right? You're not like that! The Sasuke I know is…sweet…a little shy…calm and mature…not like anyone else. A sincere and decent person." Sakura explained.

"Pfft! What year do you think this is? I keep a low profile at school, but…" Sasuke giggled.

_Say it isn't so…_

"Why…Why a host?" Sakura questioned.

"I get to date girls, have fun…and get paid for it, what's not to like?" Sasuke explained.

"…" Sakura stayed silent.

"Here, take this." Sasuke said as he held out a "host" info card. "Call that number and ask for "_**Ryu**_"."

Then Sasuke leaned towards her ear and whispered, "I'll give you a _**discount**_."

Sakura clutched her fist and punched him in the face.

"Who do you think I am?!"

"Ow…" Sasuke said while rubbing his cheek.

Sasuke looked up at Sasuke looked up at Sakura and saw her tearing up. He froze….

Sakura turned and ran…

_Oh my god. I don't believe this. I was __**completely**__ wrong about him! I can't believe I ever thought I __**liked **__him! __**Ew!...**__Worst mistake of my life!_

Next day…

Sakura slamed open the classroom door. She had an angered expression on her face.

"Good morn--ing?!" Tenten said as she sat back in her seat.

"Sakura!" Ino said frightened. "You look terrible…"

"Shut up…." Sakura mumbled.

"Shut up?!" Ino echoed.

_**RRGH**__--How am I going to get back at you, Uchiha Sasuke…?_

Sasuke walks in class…

_I know! I'll __**tell **__everyone! He'll be driven out like the low-life he is! Decency will return to the classroom!_

Sakura stared at Sasuke…

_I just…can't believe it. I can't believe this is the same guy that I hung out with yesterday._

At lunch…

Sakura, Ino and Tenten gathered…

"What if…I'm talking about a total what if here— What if a guy our age was working as a host? Why do you think he would do that?" Sakura whispered to Ino and Tenten.

"Money, Duh!" Ino and Tenten said. "or he's a **sex addict**…maybe he prefers the company of women…maybe he's plans on owning a host club and training for it…"

"Forget it!" Sakura yelled.

_They're right though…what other reasons could there be…?_

"Oh, maybe… his parents are deep in debt or something…?" Tenten continued.

" Whatever! Doesn't matter what the reasons are…any guy who would work as a host…" Ino said while being interrupted.

"SSSHHHHH!"

_Keep your voice down!_

"What'd you care? Wait! It's one of these guys?! Really?! Is it someone we know?" Ino bursted with excitement.

"I—um…!" Sakura mumbled.

Sakura turned around to Sasuke. Sasuke was staring at her. Then she gasped and turned around.

"Puh—Puh-lease! Of course not! I read it in a manga." Sakura said timidly.

"A…….manga?" Ino repeated. "What kind of manga are you read'n?"

_I-I wasn't…protecting him or anything…._

After class…

Sigh…

"Garbage Disposal complete…." Sakura said as she wiped her head.

"Good work…"

Sakura turned around and saw sasuke standing behind her.

"W-why are you here?" Sakura studdered.

"To talk to you…" Sasuke replied.

_Eh?_

"I have nothing to say to you." Sakura said as she turned her head.

"Why didn't you tell your friends about yesterday?" Sasuke said.

"…I didn't feel like it, that's all." Sakura replied.

"Well, thanks…" Sasuke said as he walked towards her.

_Hunh?_

" 'cause I can't quit my job right now." Sasuke said. "My family split up….I have to be a host."

_I knew it!_

"Sasuke…" Sakura said. "Why didn't you just tell me?!"

"…!"

"I knew there had to be a reason!" Sakura yelled.

_Stupid! I was so mean….I had __**no right**__ to judge him like that!_

"Hey….Sakura…." sasuke said.

Sakura turned to him.

"listen, I was kidding…" Sasuke confessed.

"…"

"You bought that?" Sasuke said as he smiled.

_You…_

" I'm sorry, I didn't think you would actually believe me…" Sasuke giggled.

Sakura picked up a trash can and held it over her head…

"Must die!" She yelled.

"Sorry! Sorry! I-I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry! I couldn't help it…" Sasuke explained. "Your something else…"

_Hunh?!_

" What's that supposed to mean?!" sakura asked as she got ready to pick up the trash can again.

"Well…it means you look kind of ditzy,but your really pretty intense. Your honest and decent…quiet at first, but strong…I like it." Sasuke explained.

_Wha?_

"I like you." Sasuke confessed.

To bE cOntiNuEd….

(Next time on…..SAKURA FIRST LOVE…..")

What? Did Sasuke just confess to me? Is this just another lie?! What kind of trick do you have up your sleeve, Uchiha Sasuke?


End file.
